


The Wolf

by Sabine1894



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabine1894/pseuds/Sabine1894
Summary: A reunion taking place during Blink in season 3.I'm not good at summaries. Take a look, might be worth a quick read you never know





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Names and characters of Doctor Who are not mine. If they were Rose would have stayed
> 
> I just edited the wording of it to make it more mature, as I started this in 2016.

Chapter 1: Found  
  

   It was about 5:00 pm, the sun was setting on a not so productive day the Doctor thought. The Doctor was using his Timey-Wimey Detector while Martha was at work. He had been using the Detector for five hours, and with no luck, he felt like it time to go back to the flat, when out of the blue the Detector started beeping. He ran in the direction of the beeping as it got faster, when he got to the source he looked all around and saw nothing. But when he looked down, He saw a wolf, whimpering in pain, the wolf’s fur had blue-gray ears that faded to gray, her fur was light gray with swirls of gold. Her paws and nose were a dusty rose in color. When he bent down to get a better look at the animal. He looked at her with a flash of anger for the people that had done this to her but his eyes glowed with tenderness, he saw many old wounds, and faded scars. Then he looked her hind leg and saw an open bullet wound. She whimpered again, and that’s when the Doctor noticed her ID band around her leg, it read: Property of Torchwood. Project 10, Of course Torchwood would do this, he thought bitterly. He gently touched her to pick her up, but she flinched. "It's okay my name is the Doctor." The Doctor said. She snapped her eyes open, she whimpered again "Doctor, help me!"

\------------- 

      The Doctor inhaled sharply as he recognized that voice and her whiskey colored eyes. "Rose." He whispered. He gingerly picked her up and carefully ran back to the tiny flat he and Martha were sharing. When he got there, Martha was unpacking the groceries. Thank Rassilon the door was unlocked, he thought. “MARTHA,” He shouted “I need help.” Martha rushed out of the kitchen thinking the Doctor was badly injured. “What is it Doctor? Are you hurt?” she said while checking for external injuries. “No, not me,” He answered while setting Rose on the couch. “Her.”

     “What is that?” Martha questioned curiously. “SHE is someone who needs my, no our, help. I found her while I was out.” Martha noticed that the Doctor was stroking the animal, or whatever she apparently was. She heard him whisper something that she couldn’t quite hear. “Doctor, who is she; you seem to know this wolf?” The Doctor sighed and answered “She is an old friend of mine. Martha we don’t have time for this, she is badly injured.” Just then Rose whimpered. “It hurts, Doctor.” 

      “Martha I’m going to need tongs, a scarf, and a sewing kit. Oh and a bottle of whiskey!” Rose whimpers again. “I know Rose. I’ll make it better my precious girl.” The Doctor whispered to Rose as Martha brought the stuff he needed. “This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” 

     “I have to get that bullet out of her leg and stop the bleeding.” He said as he poured some on the tongs, the needle and wound. Then he gave some of the whiskey to Rose. “Doctor, you can’t give an animal alcohol!” Martha exclaimed. Rose stopped drinking for a second and told Martha. “I’m not just a wolf.” Martha looked at her with wide eyes. “Y-you can talk.” Said surprisingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review to let me know what I can Improve on.


End file.
